Library rat, guardian cat
by Lidy Mick
Summary: Just a simple bedtime story for a sleepless little girl.


Hi, people!

Well, I make fanfictions about many animes and mangas since I was a teenager girl, but that's the first time that I decided translated one of then for the english. I'm really very nervous about it, english's not my native language, so I possible made some mistakes. Any help was welcome, and.. please, be gentle with me.

Anyway, good read!

* * *

Was night in Magnolia.

All the house was almost immersed in dark, excepted for two rooms. In the smallest of then, the little body squirmed in bed when she felt a presence behind her, but was too afraid to turn around and look. She sawed a shadow approaching, and covered her with a blanket.

Two seconds ago, she breathes a sigh of relief with a known cuddle in your black hair. Big and cold, but caring hands. She smiled, and uncovers yourself.

"I thought that you was already asleep, daddy."

"The same to you, little brat."

To be called 'brat' by his father could be uncommon for the most people, but that never hurt her. It was possible to feel the affection on his voice. That was just the same he founded to show his love.

"Now, go away and sleep or I'll call your mother down here. Don't you want that, do you?"

She shook her head, in a negative. But do not give up so easy.

"Can you tell me a story?"

He sighed. It was the same every dammit night.

"Why not ask your mom? Sure she knows hundreds of stories more than me!"

"Just for this! I don't want any story for any silly book, I want a special story just for me, and you make stories better than everyone, dad!"

Smart girl! She's definitely hasn't just 4 years old, he's right about it.

"So, didn't you ask me "Make me a story"?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

He sits on the bed, and start to think. He's so badly on it, why she always asked the same damn thing?

Yes! Yes, it is! He knows what to do!

"So, I'll start, but before you'll go to sleep, right?"

She nodded, impatient.

"Well, was a library. And, in that library, was a little grizzly female mice. While another mice just keep messing, chew and tear down the books, she loves to read it. The mice read everything she could find ahead, even though the books that were bigger than her.

One day, the library owners just got tired of the mess of the mice, and the destroying than they made, and they decided to bought some cats to hunt them. One of them was a big, strong black cat. With the other ones, he attacks the hole when the mice lives, and the black cat get and hurt a lot the little grizzly mice and her companions."

While he continues the narrative, she was so involved in story than no even dared blink. She got a little sad when listen about the attack, but didn't say a word.

Gajeel proceeds.

"When the little mice friends knew what happened with her, they came together and fight with the cats. As they was more numerous, they fight until the win and avenge the cats. The mice are really very close, and protect each other hardly.

Defeated, they broke up and went away, but the black cat stay away, always remaining outside the library. Something around there make him fascinated. Another cat, a sweet kitty and old friend of him, keep on his side and, both, they joined the mice group. Slowly and gradually, they're ceasing to be cats and transforming in mice too, but he still have no idea about why he likes a lot that place. The mice are a bunch of idiots, but he tries don't think about it.

So he finally understood what's fascinating.

Accidentally, he caught the little mice reading a book. She was so concentrated and off guard…so small and fragile…

He decided to back every day, just to see her that same way. Day by day, he feels guilty for having hurt her and, in return, he decided to devote himself to protect her from now forever. Ah he did it, until one of the mice think yourself better than others and tries to finish then, or when they're attacked by large snakes than wanted to dominate all other animals. And he's always by her side, always protecting her, even though she said that can keep protect yourself. He knew she couldn't, because if he was hurt her, many others could did it too.

Getting her confidence and all the other idiot mice, the big black cat, now a big black mice, turn her the most important thing he had, and promises, with all the proud in your mice hearth, than he'll would be around her, as she would allow. That's the only reason in entire world he accepted to turn into a mice too!

And finish."

He sighes and waited for usual questions like "Is that all? That's the end? What happened next? And about the 'Happily ever after?' "

But don't. She just smile, and muttered wearily : "It was a beautiful story ...", and fell asleep soon after.

Gajeel scratched his head , confused . Was not quite what I expected. But then kissed her forehead , turned off the light and went quietly to her room , and went to his own room .

Opened a half smile when he found her lying on the bed they shared , sitting with glasses, reading his book in silence . When feel his presence , he looked up .

"Bedtime story?"

He rolled his eyes, pretending a theatrical weariness.

"What do you think ? She's your daughter, I would't expect anything else!"

He settled down beside her , and kissed her on the forehead too. She laughs.

"Let's stop this ? Looks like it's still that shy boy who entered our guild ! I mean, come on, we've done things far beyond this , we've a daughter! So could you kiss me right , sir Gajeel ?"

He watched with a draconic smile, like saying 'you should not have said that!'. He jumps on top of her , kissing her neck, her ear , and then taking his lips passionately.

"Sorry, I just do not want to interrupt your reading , my bookworm!"

To say that made no difference. At that time , contrary all her past, the books were the last thing that went through of Levy' mind...

* * *

I finally do it! I really enjoy this chapter, it's so sweet...well, now I want to know what do you think, miina. Thanks for the reading, mata ashita!


End file.
